


The Christmas Ball

by Mackerel_art



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fan Comics, Fanart, First Kiss, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art
Summary: It’s almost Christmas at Avengers Academy, and the student council is hosting a ball on Christmas Eve! Will Tony ask Steve out to the ball? Does Steve even like him back?A comic told in 3 parts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. The Week Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Give this some love on tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/638339096973099008/the-christmas-ball-13-its-almost-christmas-at


	2. Non-confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony screws the pooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/638414263616192512/the-christmas-ball-23-part-1


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony summons his courage to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming on this little journey with me! Give it some love on tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/638431644696641536/the-christmas-ball-33-part-1-part-2-thank


End file.
